Young Justice Denial
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: The Teen Justice League have detected a new clone in the Tower of Fate, but it's power source and magic didn't just attracted the Team's attention.


**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 19: 39 EDT**

Somewhere in the Tower of Fate, a room of five skeletons surrounded a pod of a Superclone that wait to be activated.

"Team, report to the mission room, scanner had pick up a massive of energy near the Tower of Fate, find the causes." Batman demanded.

Superboy recognizes the signals as the same on coming from Red Wind and Archer's pod.

He activate him communicator, so the others can here Batman's conversation. The team deployed, to the Tower of Fate.

"So Angelfish, how do you in gold." Lagoon Boy said.

"Maybe I look good in it." Miss Martian replied.

Miss Manhunter appeared from nowhere.

Superboy talk to her telepathy.

"Superboy the Globe Scanner had pick the signal Batman has."she said.

"So the if is in the tower, the clone must have something to with magic." Superboy said.

"Exactly, the pod has been buried in the Tower of Fate, for almost seven years. Five men brought it to tower, they sealed themselves in a seal room, where no intruders will find it."

She looked a lot like Miss Martian, but has pants, black gloves, and has eyes of Martian Manhunter. Plus her her is black and she has dark brown skin, like John Jones.

_"_Thanks Jin'orr'a J'onzz."

"It's a pleasure Kon-El, to be with the League of young heroes." she said and left.

"_Um_,Conner who was that?"Miss Martian asked.

"I'm surprise you don't now her, she is your cousin, right?" Superboy replied.

"I guess so." she replied.

They made to the tower.

**Salem **

**August 21, 20:22 EDT**

They left the bio-ship, but didn't realizes Teekl was watching.

The cat went to tell his master, Klarion.

"Goody."He said.

They are greeted by a spectral image of Kent Nelson, which asks them why they have come.

Wally, still trying to impress Megan, claims that they are "true believers", and the ground beneath them immediately gives way, plunging them towards a lava pit far below.

They manage to cling to the side of the pit, although Superboy's boots are melted.

Wotan, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn and Felix Faust appeared at of shadows.

Superboy told Miss Martian to summon Supergirl Girl Wonder, and Hawkgirl.

"Guys, I'm sensing an amount of mistily plague at work, come think about I was getting the same of Superboy and Jin'orr'a."

The Team went the tower, the Teen Justice League flew high above the so they get caught.

Wotan and Wizard attack them.

Zantanna and Aquland attack Wotan, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and the others attacked Wizard.

"Ready?" Superboy asked

"Now!" he said.

Superboy and Supergirl use their electrokinesis on both Wotan and Wizard.

The Team manages to avoid a fiery death when Megan tells the truth about their mission: that Batman sent them to investigate a power source.

The lava instantly disappears.

Artemis calls Wally out about his lying and claiming to be a "true believer", which nearly got them all killed. Wally admits that he has been trying to believe in magic, and claims that all his life, his seen that everything can be explained by science.

Supergirl left with Hawkgirl and Girl Wonder.

They moved further into the the tower.

Supergirl had frozen Felix Faust and Hawkgirl knot-out Blackbrair.

Girl Wonder tied them up.

Teekl saw the a went Klarion.

"Three new heroes? One with electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, and hydrokinesis and has Superman's "S, one who look alot like Wonder Woman with a long ponytail, and one that looked like Hawkwoman with her old outfit, but no mask. I wonder, since when did the Justice League have girl, or children of their own" He said and wonder.

The team was faced to a seal with a justice scale on it.

"Oh come on where the Leadgue's little girls at? Oh well Superman's son and his friends will have to do." Klarion said.

"Klarion, your mine." Dr. Fate said.

"No, you are ours."he replied.

Wotan and Wizard attack Dr. Fate from behind.

"Okay Superboy, there something your hiding, tell me."Klarion demanded." We picked up a power surge, and now the causes of it."

"Now." It was Miss Manhunter disguised as Superboy.

A black mistily force open the door, Superboy and Raven were behind it with a new Superclone.

"Who are you?!" Klarion asked startled.

"I am Justice, Princess Sibylla daughter of Inza and Dr. Fate, and you must stand for have you what had done in this dimension."

"Never!"

"Justice will at-last go upon forever."

She attacked Teekl.

"Teekl, how could you do something to poor little pussycat?"

"That creature is not ordinary, it's the only thing that let be in dimension, and for all of what you done I here by banished you from this dimension, and never return."

"Not listening, let's get out of here."

"Sibylla, I'm proud of your being and knowing the true meaning of justice."

He createed an eye-mask made it his energy and metal from The Helmet of Fate.

"Welcome home, my daughter."

"It's an honor, father."

They left together.

**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 23:45**

Zatanna was shocked at what happened and feeling as if the Helmet of Fate, controls her father, and now replaces her with Fate's only daughter.

"Great Sonic, we recruited a new clone too. Well an announcement about the new members." Superboy said thorough his communicator.

**Salem**

**August 21, 23: 58 EDT**

"They're what, why did you told me?" Klarion asked.

"I thought you would have already new that Dr. Fate didn't had a daughter just a clone of him and his archer's wife." Lex Luthor said.

"Agree, now our plans with Teen Justice League, can proceed on scheduled." Vandal Salvage said.


End file.
